Guesra
is an amphibious kaiju that attacked several seaports in search of cacao beans. Ultraman defeated it before it could finish its second raid. Subtitle: History Ultraman Usually an ocean dweller, Gesura began to come ashore in search of his favorite snack; Cacao beans. The Science Patrol soon arrived, but the monster quickly returned to the ocean. Some time later, the monster came shore once more in search of food, and once more, he was gone by the time the Science Patrol got there. The monster next appeared at a warehouse, smashing through it because some thieves shot at it. Hayata then appeared, and transformed into Ultraman. Gesura attacked first, but Ultraman quickly gained the upper hand, tossing the monster every which way, eventually landing both in the water. Ultraman then ripped off Gesura's fin. Injured, the monster returned to the ocean, dying shortly afterwards. Trivia *Suit actor: Teruo Aragaki *Gesura is known for being created from a modified Peter suit. There is some speculation on Tsuburaya's behalf that Gesura is a more mature form of what Peter could be. This is hinted by the fact that Gesura's design was slightly influenced by the toho monster, Mothra's Larva form. *Gesura's name is taken from the term "Sewage," hence his powers of poison. *Gesura's roar is given to the Toho monster, Minya for his appearance in Go! Greenman! *Gesura's arm and lower back fins were taken from Ragon. *Gesura is speculated to be the cause of death of a 65 foot long shark that washed up dead in Tokyo with massive bite marks on it. **This would make him the first Ultraman kaiju to fight another kaiju. *Gesura's concept art makes a rare appearance in the episode he debuted in, showing him with his tongue extended, similar to Peter's. *It is stated in the episode Gesura is an amphibian lizard who grows the size of crocodiles and can kill a jaguar. It is unknown how the Gesura in Ultraman grew to such size. *Gesura was the first Ultraman foe to not require a finishing beam of any type. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Gesura reappeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as King Gesura was the first monster sent by Super Alien Hipporito to attack humanity by attacking a harbor. However before King Gesura could harm anyone, Ultraman Mebius appeared to fight it. While quickly gaining the upper hand, Mebius was soon shocked by Geaura's powerful electric surge. As it began to beat him down, Daigo remembered how Ultraman killed the original Gesura, and yelled out that its fin was the weakness. Mebius heard and ripped the dorsal fin off King Gesura, leaving the beast powerless as moments later, it was reduced to ashes by the Mebium Beam. Trivia *Suit actor: Kazunori Yokoo *In this film, King Gesura possesses the ability to emit green lightning bolts from his middle fin. *During the film's climax, King Gesura's head formed the bottom half and front feet of the Giga Chimera. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Gesura reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The King Gesura Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Gesura's appearance in this film. Data - King Gesura= Gesura Statistics *Height: 68 m *Weight: 21,000 t *Origin: Yokohama (Daigo's vision) Abilities *Poison Spines: The barb-like spines covering King Gesura’s body are all capable of generating a poison capable of killing a man in just a few seconds. *Electric Energy Shock Surge:King Gesura can surge and then release a pulse of green electrical energy bolts through his fin and into any other creature that grabs it. *Lightning Bolt: King Gesura can fire green lightning bolts from his middle fin. *Long Tongue: While not used in combat, King Gesura has a long tongue like his normal form. Weakness King Gesura's head fin is the source of his poisonous powers. Removing it causes great harm to Gesura. }} Other Media Monster Busters Gesura was one of the many kaiju to appear in this game. Two subspecies of this kaiju appeared name Gesura Type Red and Gesura Type Blue. Type Red lived in a volcanic enviroment as opposed to water. Red_Gesura.jpg|Red Gesura Blue_Gesura.jpg|Blue Gesura Ultra Zone King Gesura reappears in episode 3 of the series, Ultra Zone in a segment "Monster Massage". In this segment, the suit was a darker green color and had mechanisims to ooze slime. ' Gallery Guezra2.jpg|Gesura in Ultraman Gesura.png Gesura_WOWOW.png Gesura vs Peter.jpg|Gesura vs Peter gesura.PNG|Gesura attacking a MAT sub. Gesura zone.png|Gesura (as seen in Ultra Zone) ImagesCAG6AYXQ.jpg|King Gesura Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Template Category:Video Game Kaiju